<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises and kisses by MadamZinica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431188">Bruises and kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica'>MadamZinica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Ugly, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Bang Chan, Pining, Sweet Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan hated Minho. That was, until he realized that Minho was pretty nice. And... had Minho always been that breathtaking?</p><p> </p><p>Or, after clearing some misunderstandings, Chan and Minho fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,everybody! I hope you enjoy</p><p> </p><p>This is my 5th minchan story! I'm kinda excited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan was angry the first time Minho met him. Angry at <em>him.</em></p><p> </p><p>He wasn't doing anything bad, which would be a fair assumption considering Minho started fights with whoever was available. He was just messing around with Jisung, one of his closest friends. Patting his ass as the boy complained about "men only want one thing and it's disgusting". Sure, they were in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see them, but it was nothing out of their usual antics.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, you do it too, Sungie. Stop acting like such a baby," Minho grumbled and, in retaliation, used both of his hands to squeeze. Jisung hissed, having trouble with looking for his book in the locker with the force Minho was using.</p><p> </p><p>"That's bullshit," he replied, finally able to retrieve the biology textbook out of under warm bottles of coke and dirty clothes (Jisung wasn't known for being tidy). Minho quirked an eyebrow, although Jisung couldn't see it.</p><p> </p><p>"After I shower?"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung chuckled. He was right, he really couldn't complain.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, you're bothering me dude," Jisung said, embarrased.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Minho was being yanked away off of Jisung's back like he weighted nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is your problem?!" Minho asked the boy whose hand was still in the back of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave Jisung alone, creep," the boy grunted. Minho was actually offended by this... Stranger implying that he was creeping on one of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do you think you are?" Minho pushed the boy back, making him stumble. Chan was surprised at Minho's strengh. He didn't fall back? Minho was dissatisfied. He was clinging to the front of Minho's shirt.The boy seemed about to respond when Jisung interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyungs, stop!" He yelled, frustrated at his friends confrontational attitudes. "Channie-hyung, you got it all wrong. Minho is my friend. He wasn't harassing me," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Jisung?" Chan asked with suspicion. Minho scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, idiot. I'm Sungie's best friend, Lee Minho," he said with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this true?" Chan asked Jisung, completely ignoring Minho, again.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was ready to fight him. No, he was ready to destroy him. Jisung, sensing Minho was about to explode, stepped between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, hyung," Jisung rolled his eyes. He grabbed Minho's hands and put them around his waist. Minho hummed happily, forgetting about Chan for a second as he hugged Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Chan backed off, finally.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to keep an eye on you," Chan whispered to Minho as he walked past him.</p><p> </p><p>"Try and get me if you can, princess," Minho dared. Chan shook his head in dissapointment, not even looking back at Minho.</p><p> </p><p>He was so infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>"That was kinda hot," Felix said, appearing out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"You were watching?" Jisung asked and closed his locker.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that friend of yours is uf!" Felix fanned himself in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you liked that," Minho said dissaprovingly. It was a well-known fact Felix liked strong men, and he liked to see them fight even more. It was one of the reasons why he didn't mind Minho's habit of fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault! Did you see that guy? He barely flinched when you pushed him!" Felix said. He was exaggerating. Chan <em>had</em> stumbled, but knowing the wrath of Minho's hands, it was still impressive.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Bang Chan. He's a senior, the captain of the swimming club," Jisung said as they walked to the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"That was Bang Chan?! I didn't recognize him with his clothes on," Felix commented casually, making Minho snort.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound so wrong," Minho said.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be better if Felix was sleeping with him, instead of dragging me to every swimming practice to check guys out," Jisung said with a bit of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you both," Felix mumbled. He didn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time Chan encountered Lee Minho he was bothering a younger student. Again. This time it was Yang Jeongin, three years younger than Minho. THREE.</p><p> </p><p>Minho was sitting on his lap, tickling him while the boy begged him to stop. Minho just laughed. Even his laugh oozed evil. Chan had been right about him the first time they met, Minho had extreme jerk energy.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing, Minho?" Chan interrogated, instead of beating the crap out of him like he wanted to. Jisung and Changbin had warned him not to fight Minho, something about him "feeding wet tissues to losers".</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just playing with Innie. What is it to you, butt face?" Minho said.</p><p> </p><p>"Chan-hyung. Save me..." Jeongin whispered to him, partly as a joke, but Chan took it seriously and kicked Minho to the side, making him fall to the floor, held Jeongin up and put it behind him. "My savour!" Jeongin hugged him, which was shocking, because <em>Jeongin</em> hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"You treacherous brat!" Minho made a threatning gesture with his fist, sending Jeongin into a fit of laughter.The younger boy stuck his tongue out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that Chan-hyung is between them, you can't do shit to me. If I knew that, I would have befriended him a long time ago!" Jeongin moved his fingers in front of Minho's face mockingly. "You can't catch me."</p><p> </p><p>"That's it. You're dead, little prick!" Minho ran after Jeongin, who seemed stuck between highly amused and terrified. Jeongin wheezed down the hall, with Minho following him closely, leaving Chan confused as hell.</p><p> </p><p>What had just happened?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho shouldn't have let Felix drag him to the swimming team's practice but he was curious. Felix was Chan's personal fan and, once he showed up in nothing except speedos, he understood why.</p><p> </p><p>Bang Chan was just Felix's type. There was not a muscle in his body that didn't seem toned as fuck. Minho whistled, forgetting he was in the first row for a second. Luckily, Chan didn't seem to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not you too, hyung," Jisung groaned. "I thought you hated Chan's guts."</p><p> </p><p>"I do but he looks better than what I expected. A man has to give credit where credit is due. He's insuffrable. His body though? Ripped," Minho said and Felix nodded in agreement. "He has a swimmer's body. I've never fought a swimmer before," he commented.</p><p> </p><p>"And you won't fight a swimmer. At least not him, he's my favourite hyung!" Jisung said. Minho's head snapped towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"You told me I was your favourite hyung. Now, I'm definetly going to fight him!" Minho got up, ready to fight the almost naked swimmer (who was trying really hard to mind his own business).</p><p> </p><p>"You're my favourite hyung! Chan is the second," Jisung cried.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," Jisung said and lifted his pinkie finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Minho complied with Jisung, who was trying to get him to sit down again.</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, you two are embarrasing," Jisung sighed. On the one hand, Felix was drooling over Changbin's biceps and, on the other, Minho had almost tried to fight Chan, again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The third time Chan saw Minho was at swimming practice. Minho whistled, at him out of all people, and Chan's fight or flight instinct was acting out. He either wanted to break his stupidly straight nose or hide somewhere nobody would find him and he wasn't sure which one. To Felix he was used to, he was very appreciative and honest when it came to his rather obvious attraction. He respected Felix's transparency. But Felix looked at other people as well! Minho's eyes were glued on Chan and he had no idea why. Was he checking him out? Was he sizing up the competition? What the fuck-</p><p> </p><p>Still, practice carried out as usual, despite Minho's glares. Chan sighed once, trying to calm his racing heart, before it was his turn to get in the water. He wouldn't let an asshole like Minho ruin the sport for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The fourth time Minho saw Chan was when he was dancing. Minho was a proud member of the school's dance club along with Felix and another pretty boy called Hyunjin. Problem was, they needed at least four students to have a club, so they needed to recruit, at least, one person more. And Jisung was out of the question. Jisung, Minho, Felix and Hyunjin spent a long time making posters and sticking them to the walls.</p><p> </p><p>They often used an empty classroom or, when possible, the gym. The school didn't have a dance studio, which meant they danced wherever they could. That day they were in an empty classroom, with all the chairs and tables pushed to the side to create enough space to dance freely.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, somebody came. Minho was making a demonstration for Hyunjin, who stared in awe as he performed Boy with Luv. It was far from the most difficult coreography Hyunjin had seen him dance but, what was so shocking, was the ease with which he moved. He didn't break a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Chan had entered the classroom, after finding one of the posters they had so diligently spread around campus. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Minho. Especially now that he realized how nice his thighs were. He was dancing such an upbeat song with such smooth flow. It felt out of character. Chan would be lying if he said that he disliked it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Chan said when he finished. Minho, who had remained neutral while dancing, gave him a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>"A picture would last you longer," Minho said mockingly. "Didn't think you would be interested in the dance club."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm interested in a lot of things, Minho. Don't pretend to know me," Chan bit back earning a hearty laugh from Minho.</p><p> </p><p>"You're happy I'm in a good mood. I would kick your ass if you caught me any other day." Minho grabbed the bottle of water Hyunjin offered him and downed it in just a few gulps. He rubbed his wet lips with the back of his hands and looked at Chan.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound very confident," Chan commented. "How are you so sure you wouldn't get your ass kicked if you fought against me?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked at them with shock, afraid of what might unfold if he didn't step in somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, please don't fight," Hyunjin said. "What if somebody comes in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin, stay out of it. This is between me and Chan. He's dying to get a taste of this." Minho lifted his hand up and kissed his bruised knuckles. He rolled his shoulders and put himself in a more stable position. "Come on, let's settle this once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>Felix, who had been in the toilet during Minho's presentation, sat next to Hyunjin quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hyunjin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's best if they fight it off," Felix said, as Minho and Chan walked in circles and glared threatningly. "Minho has been wanting this for a while now. He won't stop until they settle it," he explained to Hyunijn, who was fairly new to their dance group.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, princess. Hit me!" Minho provoked him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't start fights, I end them," Chan said as if he hadn't been bothering Minho ever since they met. Minho laughed so hard he had to clench his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"That's too funny. Whatever," he sighed before smiling with excitement. He made a fist and punched Chan in the cheek and stepped back to see how he had taken the blow. He usually checked how well they took the first hit.</p><p> </p><p>"Why isn't he doing anything?" Hyunjin asked Felix, who was stealing some gummy bears from Hyunjin's bag. The tall boy didn't notice, too perplexed by Minho to pay attention to Felix.</p><p> </p><p>"Minho has a rule.If his opponent falls after the first hit, he doesn't fight them. He says they are not worthy. But Chan, Chan didn't even stumble," Felix said. "Chan must have realized how strong Minho was when he pushed him the last week, so he already knew what he was fighting against. That's a first. Minho is either very happy he found a worthy opponent or very pissed off. It's hard to know."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all? You are all bark and no bite," Chan said, making Minho growl. Still, the spot in his cheek was turning red because of the hit.</p><p> </p><p>Minho grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to kick him in the stomach with all his power, but Chan managed to stop his leg with both his hands. Minho's hands slid to Chan's nape in an instant, to hold him still, and he headbutted him. Chan hissed and fell down. He pushed himself back up and he charged at Minho. He punched him repeatedly, immobilizing him with hand on his back. Minho bent because of the hits and clutched Chan's shoulders and- oh and<em> what shoulders those were!</em></p><p> </p><p>He tickled Chan's armpits making him convulse with laughter and took advantage of his vulnerability to knee him in the stomach, leaving Chan breathless. He kicked Chan's kneecaps, while he was regaining his breath, making him fall to his knees. Then, Minho grasped his jaw and forced Chan to look at him in the eye before landing the final blow.</p><p> </p><p>Minho put his face close to Chan's, who was panting heavily. Most of his face was red, due to the reception of Minho angered hits. There was a bruise forming on his cheek and another in his eye. Minho admired the scene for a minute, also panting because of the exertion. Chan looked like a work of art with his face messed up like that and Minho had the certainty that he looked just as stunning.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you learned your lesson," Minho said.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung entered the room and shrieked with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I leave the classroom for five minutes to get us some bobba tea and you guys fight! Unbelieavable. I'm outraged!" He stared at Chan and Minho, and the hand that connected them. Minho let go of Chan's face, a bit embarrased and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Sungie. I didn't want to hurt your friend," Minho apologized. "But he had it coming."</p><p> </p><p>Chan gasped and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em> I had it coming? You keep acting like a piece of shit!" Chan snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I</em> act like a piece of shit? You're the one who bothers me when I'm with my friends and accuses me of sexual harassament. Stay in your lane!" Minho snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a minute. Minho waiting for an answer and Chan processing his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck, Chan, you look like shit." Jisung grimaced when he saw his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean? He just looks like he got in a good fight," Minho said and patted his cheek with appreciation. Chan winced, as it was his hurt cheek the one Minho touched. "Oh, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin! Dude, it's okay! They are all fine," Felix said and the three other boys paid attention to them. Hyunjin was crying,</p><p> </p><p>"No! They are going to kill each other! They are beasts!  I'm so scared." Hyunjin wailed and hugged Felix's arm and hid his face in his neck, leaning down comically. "Minho is terrifying. I don't care that he made me eat a tissue, just get him away from me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Minho isn't going to hurt you. He likes you. Besides, he doesn't fight people for no reason." <em>Most of the times.</em> He didn't tell that last part to Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>Minho glanced at Hyunjin and rolled his eyes. He crunched in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"We are fine. I won't beat you up. Didn't Felix tell you already? I don't fight weak people," Minho assured him and stroked his scrawny shoulder.Hyunjin sagged with relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Because there's no way I'm taking one of your blows, hyung," he said. He hugged Minho, who in any other situation would have pretended to be annoyed so nobody would realize what a softie he was, but the boy was clearly shaken. He hugged him back and pet his hair sweetly. "There, there. Relax."</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the room, Chan and Jisung were carrying out a conversation. Or, more accurately, Jisung was reprimanding Chan for getting into a fight with Minho. Chan was giving him a few unapologetic sorrys. His mind was somewhere else, at Minho's unconscious admission of respect to Chan's strenght. <em>I don't fight weak people</em>. Chan smiled softly at Minho, who was embracing Hyunjin delicately.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you listening to me? Hyung?" Jisung noticed where Chan's gaze had been stuck. "Don't tell me you're into Minho." Chan snapped out of his trance and looked at him like he had grown a third head.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No!"</p><p> </p><p><em>Bullshit</em>, Jisung thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who's that?" Chan asked, who was drawing somebody.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin, obviously," Minho asnwered.</p><p> </p><p>Chan snickered. That did<em> not</em> look like Hyunjin.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you need something else?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I owe you an apology," Chan said before their teacher came to class.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you do," Minho stopped doodling ugly faces in Jisung's book and paid attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry?" Chan tried. Minho giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? That's the best you can do?" Chan opened and closed his mouth, flustered. "It's okay. It's all in the past, hyung." Chan's heart fluttered when he heard the last word. He smiled. Minho shouldn't have been treating in such a familiar way and yet, he let it slide.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good. So, friends?" He asked and offered his hand to Minho. Minho shook it.</p><p> </p><p>"Friends. Besides, Jisungie's been pestering me to get along with you. I gotta make that idiot happy." He shrugged. Chan giggled cutely.</p><p> </p><p>He had <em>dimples</em>. Minho wasn't ready for dimples. He felt that uncomfotable warmth in his stomach, the one he disliked so much. He suspected he would have to get used to it quickly, for some reason. His gut was almost always right, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Chan joined the dance club. He also convinced Changbin to join. Felix was elated. Minho and Hyunjin were also happy. Jisung was relieved that they weren't freaking out about not having enough members anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out Minho was a great teacher. He would always huff like he was greatly inconvenienced when any of them asked for help but would spend hours patiently teaching them. He would also follow them around, making sure they were hydrated and carried water bottles to make sure they had something to drink. Minho wasn't nearly as horrible as Chan had imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Which lead him to his current problem. Chan had a crush. And the rest of the group caught up fast.</p><p> </p><p>"You should make a move, hyung," Felix advised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you already got beat up. You don't have much to lose," Jisung said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know if he likes boys," Chan said.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"He touches Jisung's butt twenty-four seven. He literally spanked me and Felix yesterday. I don't think a man can get any gayer than that," Changbin said wisely.</p><p> </p><p>"He did <em>what?!</em>" Chan yelped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"He has a butt obsession," Jisung explained.</p><p> </p><p>"That just sounds like he is very comfortable with his sexuality. If anything, that's a very heterosexual thing to do if you think about it," Chan retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"That made no fucking sense. I wish I understood that weird mind of yours. Stop finding reasons not to ask him out," Jisung told him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Chan mumbled. Being a teenager in love was not nice.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you need some encouragement," Hyunjin said. "I wonder what we could do to make you feel more confident."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Minho and Chan sitting in a tree," Jisung sang loundly and out of tune.</p><p> </p><p>"K, I, S, S, I, N,G," Changbin joined him and soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Minho and Chan sitting in a tree," Jisung, Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin sang. "K, I, S-"</p><p> </p><p>"S, I- Why did you stop?" Minho asked. The other five boys where pale as a sheet of paper. "Who are kissing? Don't tell me one of you has a crush."</p><p> </p><p>Chan choked.</p><p> </p><p>"I do!" Changbin blurted out, his voice higher in pitch than usual like he did whenever he lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really? Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's uh," Changbin looked around hoping for some of the other boys to help him out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin!" Jisung exclaimed. Changbin, who was in fact crushing on Hyunjin, gaped at him. He was being exposed!</p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed and soon everyone else was laughing, albeit Changbin sounded pretty nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Chan sighed with relief. That was a close one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho liked Chan. He couldn't deny that fact, although he would like to.</p><p> </p><p>He was so fucking nice, it was frustrating. He was always busy with after school activities, as he was a social butterfly and unfairly good at everything he set his mind to. Being the captain of the swimming school wasn't enough, Minho later learned he was also class president. Minho found out that the reason Chan had even decided to sign-up to the dance club was because he recognized Jisung's handwriting and he remembered hearing him complaining at the lack of members in the club.</p><p> </p><p>He was that fucking nice.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that but he remembered the names of his cats. Seungmin, a dear friend of Minho (they definetly did not seem like dear friends) thought he only had one cat. Felix thought he had two. Hyunjin forgot he had any cats at all, even though they were in every single picture in his instagram account. Chan remembered, even though Minho only told him their names once.</p><p> </p><p>"What are the moves you are having trouble with?" Minho asked Chan, who was groaning in frustration while trying to dance the choreography they had created.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it. Jisung promised to help me later today," he lied, afraid of facing Minho on his own. Being in love was terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>"That's funny. Jisung is not part of the club. The question is, why are you lying to me?" Minho searched Chan's face for a clue to what the hell was wrong with him. "Is this because of our fight? Are you uncomfortable around me?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan <em>was</em> uncomfortable around Minho, just not because of the reasons he thought. He was nervous around him, like any hormonal teenager when they are with their crush.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's just..." He considered telling him the truth. "It's embarrasing, I keep screwing up."</p><p> </p><p>Minho seemed to buy it, maybe given that that was somewhat truthful. He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll show you."</p><p> </p><p>Minho did what he promised and, after a while, Chan got the hang of it. They practiced a few times and stopped when they could dance perfectly synchronized.</p><p> </p><p>"You did it!" Minho gave him a high-five before grabbing a bottle. Minho drinked and then passed the same bottle to Chan. Chan gulped even before he had put the bottle near his mouth. Minho's lips had been there and now Chan was going to... He blushed and drank, finishing the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you were thirsty," Minho commented. He noticed the redness in Chan's ears. He didn't dwell on it, it was normal to get red after intense physical activity.</p><p> </p><p>Chan got even redder when Minho grazed the top of his ear with his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Chan muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ears are red," he stated. It was simple logic, they were eye-catching so he wanted to touch. To Chan, it was torture. His heart was about to escape from his ribcage. He was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He didn't have any words. His brain short-circuited so bad he forgot all the words he had once known, just becuase his crush was touching him.</p><p> </p><p>They were closer than they had even been. Just a feet apart. Chan paid attention to Minho's eyes, which were following the way his fingers played with the blushing ear. Minho's hand caressed Chan's hair, his blond curls were softer than what he had expected. Chan couldn't look away from Minho's eyes, he had never seen such lovely eyes before.</p><p> </p><p>"You blink pretty," Chan whispered, making Minho frown and blink unevenly. Chan touched his eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Minho asked, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Chan, who didn't have much control of his mind to mouth filter and had yet to realize what he had said, asked him in return.</p><p> </p><p>"I<em> blink pretty?</em> What is that supossed to mean?"Chan's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! I don't know how but you do!" Chan yelled, panicked, making Minho laugh.</p><p> </p><p>In that exact moment, Hyunjin and Changbin entered the classroom.The stood there for a few minutes, astonished at the sight. Minho's hand on Chan's hair and Chan's hand in Minho's eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" Hyujin said.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? We'll pretend we didn't see," Changbin gestured to them, "whatever this is. Let's go, Hyunjin." He closed the boys mouth, which had fallen open without meaning to, and dragged him out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Chan coughed and practically ran away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, you and Minho," Changbin said to Chan, who was trying to write a song in peace. He ignored him. "Oh, c'mon. Talk me about it. You never have crushes, I wanna know," he insisted. Chan knew that if he didn't tell him, he would start whining until he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, fine. I don't know what to say. I just kinda like him. I don't like him,<em> like him</em> yet though," Chan rambled, hoping to get done with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet," Changbin smiled knowingly. Chan rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet," he confirmed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hadn't told anyone about what he had seen. He was a bit traumatized if he was being honest. Mostly confused. Besides, he was well aware of what Minho could do if he found out he had shared with the rest of the boys.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you and Chan like... A couple?" He dared to ask one day. Minho snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" There was genuine curiosity in Hyunjin's tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't think that's what Chan wants."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're sure about what you want?" Minho took some time coming up with an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really." He shrugged. Minho not being in touch with his feelings was nothing new.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was a good kid. He was shy and friendly and had a bunch of older friends. Like Minho and Chan, who were three and four years older, respectivelly. It usually kept bullies at bay. Usually.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for him (and unfortunately for the kid who was bothering him), Minho came at the right time. He didn't even hesitate before delivering a punch that made the boy tumble to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Chan appeared just as Minho hit the boy. His mouth fell open and his first instinct was to aid the possibly injured child and fight Minho; however, he did not. He knew better than to judge the situation prematurely when it involved Minho now.</p><p> </p><p>"And if you as much as fucking think of touching Innie ever again, I'll mess you up so bad you won't be able to think anymore," Minho threatened and crouched in front of the boy, grabbing his face tightly in his hand. He looked into his eyes, which reminded Chan of how their fight had ended. He shuddered, Minho's post-fight gaze was intense. He couldn't help but to feel bad for the kid, even though he deserved it. "Are we fucking clear?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded with tears in his eyes. When Minho let go, the boy ran away, shaking like a leaf.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, hyung," Jeongin said shyly. Minho dropped his heavy hand of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing to thank me about, Innie. We are friends, aren't we?" Minho smiled brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>Chan, who had been a mere witness of the events, felt his heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>Had Minho always been that absolutely breathtaking? Chan shouldn't have said anything but the question left his mouth without permission.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Jeongin gaped at him. Chan saw how Minho's cheeks turned rosy.</p><p> </p><p>"Gross," Jeongin mumbled, earning a soft smack from Minho. Jeongin gasped, used to being coddled by his hyungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Has Minho always been that breathtaking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Changbin, I'm gay as fuck!" Chan screeched into his phone. Changbin, on the other end of the line, held his phone away from his phone because of how loud Chan was being. He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something I don't know. You're the first person I know to get all hot and bothered over some dude's lashes. Out of all things...," Changbin said.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get hot and bothered," he whispered yelled. "I just think he blinks pretty. Besides, I heard you rant about how nicely proportioned Hyunjin's<em> knees</em> were yesterday so shut the fuck up," he told Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>"Touche." Changbin nodded, although Chan couldn't see him. The man had a point. "Why did you call me?" He asked. There must have been something that had propelled Chan to freak out.</p><p> </p><p>"I told Minho he was breathtaking, Changbin. What is wrong with me?" Chan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well-" Changbin could think of a few things.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and be helpful for once."</p><p> </p><p>"How did he react?" Changbin asked, taking pity on his friend. Chan had always been such an useless gay (Changbin wasn't any different though).</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I think he blushed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chan, just ask him out. He blushed. He let you touch his eyelashes. He <em>whistled</em> at you. He is so fucking into you as well and the fact that you can't see that makes me want to punch you." Changbin hanged.</p><p> </p><p>Chan blushed. Maybe Changbin was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chan had mustered up all his courage to ask Minho out.</p><p> </p><p>That was, until he encountered something that left him hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't meant to walk in on Minho's and Felix's private moment. He hadn't expected to see Felix bite into Minho's thighs, while looking straight into his eyes. Minho laughed and patted Felix's hair, like it was a common and welcomed experience.</p><p> </p><p>"Tasty, tasty," Felix said, got up and ran to the door, where he crashed with Chan. "Channie-hyung? Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan tried to not malfunction, he really did, but all he could do was to stand there, staring at Minho in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, it's not-" Chan didn't hear, he just escaped.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Felix were in that type of relationship. He was so stupid, thinking he actually had a chance. Of course somebody like Minho wouldn't like him back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed. Chan was sitting in the couch, sandwiched between him and Changbin, eating ice-cream and crying.Changbin rubbed his back, trying to console him. Jisung wasn't sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"You might have misinterpreted the situation," Changbin said. "You know how clingy Lixie can be."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he bit my arm the other day.I think you just saw Felix being Felix."</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what to do, Jisung contacted the man that had caused such commotion in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hyung, come to my place. NOW! This is an emergency!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho read the text over an over again. Should he go?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Channie-hyung is crying because he thinks you're dating Felix!!!!!!!! I don't know what to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho frowned. Why would Chan feel sad about that? Unless...</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at Jisung's home rather quickly, not even bothering to change his school uniform. When he knocked on the door, a distressed Jisung appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I don't know what the fuck to do," Jisung murmured. Minho snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think I know what to do?" He asked with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"He likes you, you like him. All you need to do is clear the misunderstanding and you two can have your happily ever after," Jisung said. Minho put a face of disgust. He wanted to date Chan but Jisung spoke in such a corny way sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Minho walked to the living room, where Chan cried. There was snot mixing with tears and his face was swollen and red as be sobbed. It looked kinda gross. Minho found it cute, to his dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you've been crying because of me," Minho said and kneeled on the floor, between Chan's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-? Why?" Chan whimpered, looking at Minho with shock and his friends with confusion. Minho put both hands on Chan's knees and stroked his thighs affectionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't run away before people can talk to you, hyung," Minho said, staring into Chan's soul. Chan squirmed under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I don't- I don't understand," Chan muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dating Felix," Minho said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Felix likes to bite other people. Felix likes my thighs. I think his reasoning was pretty solid." Minho shrugged, like it was no big deal. "You get used to it after a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Felix never did anything like that to me," Chan said in return. Minho sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because he doesn't know you very well. I'm tired of hearing him talk about how much he wants to lick your abs, that doesn't mean he's in love with you." Minho frowned. "I don't think that was a good example."</p><p> </p><p>Chan choked in his own spit. "Felix said <em>what?"</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It's not important. The point is, I'm not dating Felix," Minho said. He cradled Chan's face with his hands. "And I'm not interested in dating Felix. Okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan still looked unsure but he seemed relieved when Minho grabbed Chan's arms and dropped them around his body. Chan held him in a crushing embrace, without speaking or letting him go. Minho let him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, y'know?" Minho said jokingly, trying to put some distance. Chan just hugged him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"You still don't believe me?" He sighed tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Minho got up and dragged him out of the living-room.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you- Minho?!" Chan yelled. Minho pushed him into the bathroom and put the lock. Chan was panting, his back against the door and Minho getting closer. "Minho?" He whispered. Minho's pupils were blown wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me," Minho ordered. His lips were just a few inches apart Chan's mouth. "Touch me," Minho growled, tugging Chan's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't understand. He was breathing hard. Minho was so fucking close and demanding. It was doing<em> things</em> to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it," Chan said. "Why are you acting like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I..." Minho averted his gaze. "I might like you too," he said bashfully. Chan stared at him, looking for any sign of doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" Chan asked and squished Minho's cheeks, trying to get the boy to look at him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am," Minho said, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it!" Chan said, trying to process the fact that Minho liked him too. He examined his face and Minho bit his lip. His pink, plush lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me show you then," Minho proposed. Chan frowned with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"How?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like this." Minho slammed their lips together and tangled his hands on Chan's hair. Chan hummed with satisfaction and gripped Minho's hips, bringing them close together. Chan bit down on Minho's lower lip, making Minho bite back a moan. Chan's hands wandered once he became confident, touching firmly Minho's sides and back. He slid a hand through his midriff and chest, enjoying the ripples of Minho's muscle. Minho pulled Chan's hair in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, Chan." Minho panted, trying to control himself. He nuzzled his neck and left a harsh kiss in Chan's throat. "Do you believe me now?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do. I like you too," Chan said.</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Does this make us boyfriends?" Chan asked. Minho's head shot up.</p><p> </p><p>"You want us to be?" Minho beamed at him. His eyes crinkled cutely.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of couse," Chan said and kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a few minutes like that, making out in Han Jisung's bathroom, until things evolved into something that really <em>should have not</em> been happening in Han Jisung's bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Changbin, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, pulled away from the door with repulsion.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, no," Jisung groaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They came out of the bathroom a while later, holding hands. They joined the others with swollen lips and reddened cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Chan sat on the couch, next to Changbin, and Minho plopped in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I take it that you two made up?" Changbin said, inching as far as away from the couple as he could, almost sitting on Jisung's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, we are together now," Chan revealed and enveloped Minho's waist and kissed his nape.</p><p> </p><p>"What have we done?" Jisung told Changbin with a horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe being matchmakers for Chan and Minho had been a mistake. At least, it seemed that way to Changbin and Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>Minho and Chan were happy together, which was all that mattered. Felix definetly didn't mind the PDAs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos if you liked it. Comments always make me happy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>